Humanahum
|year=1981 |position=3rd |points=125 |previous=Hé, hé M'sieurs, dames |next=Vivre }} Humanahum was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1981 in Dublin performed by Jean Gabilou. The song takes place in the year 3000 where people are living on the Moon and in other galaxies, and is about how humans loved and cared for Earth (a "shining ball"), but started to destroy this "shining ball" with war, until it had no life left. This is further shown with the lines of "What is a tree?", "What is a flower?" It was performed 9th following Finland and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 125 points, France's best finish since their last win in 1977. Lyrics French= Sur une galaxie en l'an trois mille (En l'an trois mille) Un vieil homme est assis sur le sol gris (Sur le sol gris) Autour de lui, tous les enfants sont réunis Pour écouter ce qu'il va raconter Regardez, mes petits, là-bas, dans la nuit (Là, dans la nuit) Cette boule qui brille était pleine de vie (Pleine de vie) Les hommes de naguère en étaient fiers Et l'avaient baptisée: la Terre Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum Terre, Terre des Hommes Il y avait de l'eau et de grands arbres (C'est quoi un arbre?) Et des milliers d'oiseaux volant sur les vagues (C'est quoi une vague?) Et plein de fruits dans les vallées et les prairies Et les forêts savaient encore chanter Il y avait des femmes et des filles en fleurs (C'est quoi une fleur?) Les hommes les portaient autour de leurs cœurs (C'est quoi un cœur?) Les femmes de naguère en étaient fières L'amour était fruit de la terre Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum Terre, Terre des Hommes Et voilà, mes amis, l'histoire est finie (Pourquoi finie?) Cette boule qui brille n'a plus de vie (N'a plus de vie) Les hommes de naguère étaient tous frères Mais ils ont inventé la guerre Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum Terre, Terre des Hommes Humanahum Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum Terre, Terre des Hommes Humanahum |-| Translation= On a galaxy in the year 3000 (In the year 3000) An old man is sitting on the grey ground (On the grey ground) Around him, all the children are gathered To listen to what he's going to say Look, my children, over there, in the night (There, in the night) This shining ball was full of life (Full of life) The men of not long ago were proud of it And baptized it: the Earth Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum Land, Land of Men There were water and tall trees (What is a tree?) And thousands of birds flying over the waves (What is a wave?) And a lot of fruits in the valleys and the prairies And forests could still sing There were women and girls in flowers (What is a flower?) The men had them around their hearts (What is a heart?) The women of not long ago were proud of it Love was fruit of the earth Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum Land, Land of Men And that's that, my friends, the story is finished (Why finished?) This shining ball has no more life (Has no more life) The men of not long ago were all brothers But they invented the war Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum Land, Land of Men Humanahum Humanahum (Humana-huma) Humanahum Land, Land of Men Humanahum Trivia *"Humanahum" is Latin for "Land of Men". Video Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Category:20th Century Eurovision